One Tree Hill
by love2beME
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Ariel who is friends with the gang from Tree Hill. It takes place after Haley left on tour.
1. Chapter 1

Ariel Maria Lennox walked through the halls of Tree Hill High. Her hair was blonde, medium length and was poker straight. She had the brightest green eyes anyone had ever seen. She was about 5'4 and thin, and she was very pretty. She wasn't the most popular girl in school, that role was taken by her best friend Brooke Davis. Brooke had long, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, was tall about 5'7 and slender. She was very pretty, probably the prettiest girl in school. Her other friend Peyton Sawyer was the kind of artsy Goth chick. She had curly blonde hair, and brown eyes. She was about 5'5 not much taller than Ariel. The three girls had been best friends since they were like 5, when Peyton had moved to town, otherwise Brooke and Ariel were friends since birth.

"Ari, hey wait up for me!" Ariel looked back. It was Lucas Scott, Brooke's boyfriend and another one of her best friends. He ran up to her and she smiled.

"Hey nerdo, what's up? Where's Nathan and Jake?"

"Well my little mermaid, they are talking to Whitey." Ariel laughed when he called her that, they all did though so she was used to it. Nathan Scott and Jake Jelyski were her other friends. Jake was Peyton's boyfriend and Nathan was Lucas's half brother. Her and Nathan got along well because they were the only ones single in their tiny group.

"Oh well, you all still coming over to my house tonight? My parents aren't home and I was thinking of having a party. I already told Brooke, so probably everyone knows." Lucas thought about it for a second and nodded.

"Yeah.. I guess we need a lot of booze." Ariel nodded and the two continued walking down the hall, still talking.

"ARI, BROODY!" They both turned around and saw Brooke running towards them. Broody was her nickname for Lucas. She ran up to them and jumped in to Lucas's arms giving him a kiss. Then she jumped down and hugged her friend.

"Hey Brookie, how was practice?" Brooke smiled.

"Great, I still think that you should join. That way me, you and Peyton will always be together." Ariel shook her head and continued to walk.

"No, that's not me." Brooke frowned and nodded. She grabbed Lucas's hand and they all continued walking. They were outside when they met up with Jake, Nathan and Peyton.

"Oh Ari by the way I told everyone about the party, well everyone except Rachel." Brooke made a gagging sound and Ari frowned.

"But she could still show up." Brooke shook her head and pulled out some paper, which was a list.

"You need to be on the list to get in." Ariel laughed and gave Brooke a little shove. "What?"

"Clever, Brooke, Clever." Brooke smiled and pulled Lucas ahead of them. Jake and Peyton had left already, so it was just her and Nathan.

"So, big party eh?" Ariel nodded. "Listen can we talk about what happened two nights ago?"

"What do you mean Nate?" Ariel stopped and stared at him with a smirk on her face.

"Well, me and u we had sex, what does that mean?" Ariel grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him closer.

"It means that I'd like to do it again, only if you want though." Nathan smiled but then groaned.

"Listen is this just about sex?" Ariel thought for a moment, putting her arms around his neck.

"What do u want this to be about?" Nathan shook his head and leaned in closer to her.

"You're all I can think about. The thing is I don't want an exclusive relationship at the moment." Ariel nodded and he pulled her body closer to his.

"Well I'm glad we're on the same page." Ariel pulled his face down and kissed him.

"AHHHHHHH!" They pulled away and saw Brooke staring at them shocked. The two let go of his other and laughed at her. "What the hell's going on?"

"We were kissing, do you know what that is Brooke?" Brooke glared at him and turned around to where Lucas was standing. She grabbed him and started to make out with him. Nathan and Ariel started to laugh and walked by them.

"So, what's happening tonight? Besides having your wicked cool party?" Ariel looked at him confused.

"Do you not want to come or something?" Nathan shrugged his shoulders and looked at the ground.

"Well ever since Haley divorced me to be with Chris Keller, I don't really feel like doing anything." Ariel nodded and put an arm around him.

"Look I'm not trying to be a bitch but it's been 5 months now, maybe u should forget the hoe and come party. Maybe you'll get lucky." She said and gave him a wink. He smiled half heartedly. Ariel stopped him and pulled him towards her. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her. She loved when they kissed, ever since Haley left Ariel was there for a shoulder to lean on. They had ended up making out a few times but never went further than that. Well that was until two nights ago. Nathan pulled away and smiled down at her.

"I'm glad I have you in my life Ariel. My little mermaid." Ariel laughed and linked arms with him, dragging him along as they walked to her place. Brooke and Lucas were coming too, well Brooke lived with her now because Brookes' parents were gone and Ariel's parents were never home. Brooke looked in the living room and clapped her hands.

"Well we need booze, so boys go get some booze." The boys nodded and left, taking Ariel's car. Brooke grabbed her friend as soon as they were gone and pulled her down on the couch.

"SO what's up between you and HotScott?" Ariel smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Brooke smiled and grabbed her friend's hand. "Tell me!"

"I think I'm falling for him. The past 5 months we've been spending every day together and we even made out a few times. Well two nights ago, we had sex." Brooke squealed and dialed a number into her cell phone.

"Peyton you owe me 20 buckaroos. Yup they did, two nights ago... well no but they still did it. Hey get your's and Jakes buts over here. Bye bitch." Ariel gave Brooke a look, who gave her a guilty look.

"Me and Peyton had a bet. I bet u too would do it so I win. So are you guys together?"

"No he doesn't want anything exclusive which I understand but it's been 5 months. But then again I've never been married so yeah." Brooke nodded and smiled at her friend.

"So you love him?" Ariel shrugged and thought about it.

"Yeah I think I do." Brooke smiled, then she looked behind Ariel and got a shocked look on her face. Ariel turned around and stood up. Nathan was standing there, his mouth in the shape of an 'o'. Ariel gave him smile and he returned it. He put down the bag of booze in his hands and walked over to her and grabbed her into a kiss. Ariel was shocked, she thought he didn't want this. When they pulled apart she gave him a confused look.

"The only reason I said about not becoming exclusive, was because I thought you just wanted sex." Ariel shook her head and he kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too. So are we together?" Nathan nodded and wiped the tears that had fallen down her face. She laughed at how silly she must look and he kissed her nose. They heard a sob from beside them and looked over. Brooke was bawling in Lucas's arms and even Lucas had some tears in his eyes. Nathan and Ariel started to laugh.

"What's going on here?" They all turned around and saw Peyton and Jake standing there confused.

"Pey y-y-you sh-sh-ould have seen t-t-these two." Brooke started crying again and Lucas hugged her close, sniffing a little.

"They told each other they loved each other." Lucas looked at the ceiling. Ariel and Nathan were still laughing at the two.

"You two are such babies. Now come on we need to get ready for this party." Brooke wiped her eyes and walked over to Ariel and Nathan and hugged them both. Then they all went in the kitchen and got ready for the party.


	2. Chapter 2

By the way I own nothing associated with One Tree Hill, I do own the character of Ariel.

1 month later

"Nathan Scott, do you want me to murder you or something." Nathan shook his head. "Well then you better stop tickling me."

"Okay fine." He stopped and kissed her. Ariel pulled him down on top of her and deepened the kiss. They were at his apartment where they figured they wouldn't be bothered. Ariel put her hands underneath his shirt and lifted it off him. He was about to do the same to here when there was a knock on the door. Nathan groaned and decided to ignore it. He continued to take off her shirt but the bedroom door was opened. They heard a gasp and looked at who it was. Nathan jumped off of her and put his shirt on, Ariel fixed hers and stood up.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked angrily. Ariel stayed on the bed not saying anything.

"I love you." Ariel scoffed at that and received a glare. Ariel looked at Nathan, who looked like a lost puppy dog. Ariel stood up.

"How the hell can you come back here and just expect that because you told him you loved him he was going to take you back?" Ariel glared at Haley.

"Nathan please, I'm sorry about what happened." Nathan looked at her when he heard his name. Ariel stared at him, scared of what was going to happen.

"Leave, Haley." Nathan went to the door and shut it in her face. Ariel put an arm on his shoulder and he hugged her. "I love you Ari."

"I love you too." Nathan kissed her on the lips and opened the bedroom door.

"I need to think I'll call you later." Ariel was shocked but she nodded. She turned to leave but he stopped her and gave her another kiss on the lips. He wanted to let her go but he couldn't so he pulled her into the room and pushed her against the wall.

"That was a quick think." Nathan laughed and kissed her again, taking her over to the bed.

"She's back, that stupid tramp is back." Ariel nodded as Brooke talked about Haley, two days later at school. Haley was sitting and talking with some people a few tables over from them at lunch. "I just want to hit her."

"Yeah well I thought Nathan was going to choose her when he said he needed to think but then he told me that he loved me and only me. I cannot believe she came back." Brooke nodded and Ariel smiled as Nathan made his way over to them. He sat down beside Ariel and kissed her forehead. "Does Lucas know?"

"I don't believe so." Nathan looked over at Haley and frowned. "but he probably won't talk to her."

"Well anyway what's going on tonight?" Ariel asked and Brooke shrugged her shoulders. Ariel looked over at Nathan to ask him but he was staring at something. Ariel followed his gaze and saw that he was staring at none other than Haley James. Ariel gave him a little nudge and he looked at her and smiled. Ariel shook her head and turned to look at Brooke again. Brooke gave her a supportive smile and stood up.

"Well I should go, class starts soon." Ariel nodded and said goodbye to her friend. She grabbed her purse and stood up after a few moments. Nathan looked up at her in surprise.

"Where are you going, don't you have a spare with me?" Ariel nodded and looked down at him, giving him a slight glare.

"I just don't think I can sit here and watch my boyfriend stare at some other girl, some girl that he still loves. Call me later." Ariel walked off, hoping he would run after her. She didn't know what to do if he wanted to get back with her. She was down the last step when she ran straight in to someone. She looked up and saw that it was Chris Keller. She gave him a look of disgust and pushed past him but he grabbed her arm.

"Hey mermaid girl, where you going? I wanted to talk to you." Ariel looked at him and gave him the finger, pulling her arm away from him. "Where's Haley?"

"She's up in the court, now leave me alone." Chris smirked at her and ran up the stairs, Ariel followed wanting to see what was about to happed. She got to the top and sat down at the table behind the tree and watched. Haley was now at Nathan's table and she could see that she was crying. Ariel watched as Chris walked up to them and kiss Haley. Nathan got up and left the table, Haley asking him to wait. Ariel watched as he walked by and stop, noticing her. He walked over to the table and sat across from her.

"I'm sorry Ariel, I know that I was acting like a jerk." He grabbed her hands but she pulled away.

"I think that if Chris never showed up just now, you would have taken her back. Listen, if you love her than go be with her. I don't want to be second best." Ariel got up and walked in to the school, not caring about the tears that were falling from her eyes. Peyton saw her and ran up to her. Ariel didn't say anything except fall in to her arms and cried.

"C'mon." Peyton led her to her car and they left school. Ariel wiped her eyes and looked over at Peyton.

"Thanks, you know that Haley's back right?" Peyton looked at her in surprise. She shook her head and sighed.

"Why would she come back, all she seems to do is hurt Nathan." Ariel nodded and looked out the window. She wished he would love her more than Haley but she knew that could never happen. Her cell phone started to ring, it was Nathan. "Answer it Ari."

"Hello.."

Ariel, listen I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I think we need to talk. I need to tell you something.

"Nathan, I need some time alone and if it's about going to be about Haley, well I don't want to hear it."

Ariel, please, we really need to talk. Come over to my place at 6:00.

"I'll see." She hung up the phone and sighed in frustration. Peyton gave her a small smile and stopped the car. Ariel looked to where they were and smiled. It was the park, the one with the big pond in the middle. This was the place that her and Peyton first met, when they were 5. They were both with their babysitters and had run off from them. They literally bumped in to each other by the pond, causing them both to get a goose egg on their head.

"I haven't been here in awhile. The last time I came was last year when me and you got into that fight about Lucas. We both came here, this will always be our place." Peyton smile and nodded, agreeing with Ariel. They sat down at the pond for awhile talking and reminiscing about the past. Ariel's cell started to ring, it was Brooke.

"Hey Brookie"

MERMAID where the hell are you, when you didn't meet me for a ride after school I knew something was wrong.

"I was upset and Peyton skipped school with me, I would have asked you to come but you were in class."

Well you two meet me at Karen's Cafe.

"K see you in a bit." Ariel hung up her phone and looked at Peyton. "Brooke wants us at Karen's Cafe."

"Let's go!" They hopped into Peyton's car and drove to the cafe. Brooke, Lucas and Jake were waiting there for them. They sat down at the table and got some questioning looks.

"What happened that made you upset." Ariel looked over at Lucas and shrugged. "Is it because of Haley."

"Or is it because of that?" Ariel looked to were Brooke was pointing and her heart dropped. Ariel watched as Haley walked in to the cafe followed by Nathan. Haley looked over to them and smiled as she walked over.

"Hey everyone." They all just stared at her, not saying anything. "Umm... how is everyone?"

"Brooke, wanna give me a ride home." Brooke nodded and stood up. Ariel turned to leave but Nathan stood in her way. "Excuse me."

"Ariel I want to talk to you, come with me please." A part of Ariel really wanted to go but another part told her not to. She looked into Nathan's eyes and saw confusion. She nodded and followed him outside. They walked a little ways before he said anything. "Ariel-"

"Listen, just spit out what you have to tell me." Ariel was pissed at him, she hated that he was doing this to her.

"When Haley came back, I realized that maybe I still had some feelings for her. She told me that she didn't love Chris, she only left me because he made her. Ariel we were married and I don't know what to do because I love you and her." Ariel stopped and stared at him, tears were falling down her cheeks. He reached up and brushed them away. She pushed his hand away and looked up at him in anger.

"Go and be with her Nathan because if I was in the same position I would have kicked Haley to the curb when she came back. She left you Nathan, not because Chris forced her to but because she saw a better life on tour. She broke your heart and just left you. If she never realized how good she had it with you, then she didn't truly love you. So go be with her Nathan but don't forget who was there for you when she left. Who supported you, who helped you move on. Oh wait I guess you didn't move on, did you?" Nathan stared at her in shock, he opened and closed his mouth a few times and Ariel nodded. "Goodbye."

"Ariel, wait!" Ariel turned around and saw Brooke running towards her. She gave Nathan a glare as she ran by. "Let me drive you home, hun."


	3. Chapter 3

"Why don't you answer his call, he obviously wants to talk if he phones you 15 times a day." Ariel glared at Brooke and shook her head. Brooke groaned and grabbed Ariel's phone and answered it. "Hello, this is Brooke, Ariel's assistant, how may I help you?"

Brooke, is Ariel there? I really need to talk to her.

"Last time I checked you already talked to her and it was obvious who you chose."

Brooke, I never chose Haley, I never even got a chance to finish explaining. When Haley asked me if I wanted to get back together with her, sure I realized I still had feelings for her but that didn't mean I wanted to be with her. I don't hate Haley but I don't love her either. She's just a friend to me now and Ariel is the one I love.

"Wow Nathan, well you better tell her than hold on." Brooke handed the phone to Ariel who just shook her head no. Brooke nodded and Ariel took the phone.

"Hello!"

Ariel you are the one I love, not Haley. Me and Haley are just friends.

"Nathan." Ariel said unsure.

I'm serious Ariel, I don't want to be with her. I love you.

"Well then, where are you?"

At home why?

"Come over." With that Ariel hung up the phone and looked at Brooke. She smiled and grabbed her stuff.

"Have fun!" She walked out the door, leaving Ariel by herself. She believed Nathan but she wasn't so sure about what Haley was going to do. 10 minutes later the front door opened and Nathan walked in and went and sat by her on the couch. Ariel looked up at him and smiled.

"So, are you sure I'm the one for you?" Nathan nodded and kissed her on the lips. Ariel had missed his kisses over the past few days. She pulled him down on top of her and deepened the kiss. There was a knock on the door and they both groaned. Ariel pushed him off her and went to the door and opened it. Haley was standing on the other side.

"Can I help you?" Haley pushed past her and walked inside.

"Where's Nathan?" Nathan walked around the corner and frowned when he saw her. "Nathan there's something I forgot to tell you yesterday."

"What Haley, listen I love Ariel, not you." Haley nodded and walked closer to him.

"Nate, I'm pregnant. 6 months pregnant actually. That's why I left, I didn't want to ruin your dreams." Ariel felt like someone punched her in the stomach. She looked at Haley's belly but saw no bump or nothing.

"No you're not. You'd be way bigger if you were." Haley took off her coat and Ariel saw it. Nathan was shocked. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Haley smirked at Ariel and then grabbed Nathan's hands and put them on her belly.

"It's our baby, Nate." Nathan opened his eyes and looked down at her. He pulled his hands away and walked over to Ariel.

"I don't believe you. It's probably Chris's. When it's born I want a paternity test, otherwise stay away from me." Haley nodded and grabbed Ariel's arm.

"Don't think that you can just steal the father of my child. Stay away from him." She whispered in Ariel's ear before leaving. Ariel went and sat on the couch, trying to digest everything that just happened. Nathan sat down beside her and put an arm around her.

"I don't believe her Ari because she would have told me the moment she got here. I think she's faking." Ariel nodded but didn't say anything. It was true though, two days ago she had seen Haley in a long sleeve shirt that was kind of tight and she didn't have the stomach she just had.

"Wow she's going to great lengths to get you back." Nathan nodded and pulled her closer to him, hugging her. "I think we should just sit here like this all day."

"I agree with you." Ariel smiled and closed her eyes both falling asleep in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

3 months later

Haley was done saying she was pregnant because Nathan had taken her to the doctor for a check-up and there was no baby. Ariel was thrilled, although she knew Haley was going to keep trying to get Nathan back.

"The past little while has been pretty hectic, hey!" Ariel looked up at Nathan and nodded. They were sitting in the library during there spare. Ariel was writing her valedictorian speech that she would have to make in less then a month. "So how much have you written?"

"Like nothing, oh God this is hard. Why couldn't they have picked Brooke, she's way better at talking then I am. What am I supposed to say 'Good Luck in the future I Hope you all succeed' that sounds so bo-ring!" Nathan laughed and kissed her forehead.

"You'll think of a great speech, I know it." Ariel nodded and looked around. She saw Haley sitting by herself at a table, watching them. She gave Ariel a glare when she saw her looking at her. Nathan saw what she was looking at and frowned. "She keeps calling me and I'm ready to get a new number, seriously."

"Just ignore her, anyways tonight's Brooke's party which is at my house. She's so happy about turning 18. Do you know what I realized, in a few months we'll all be off at different colleges. That's sad." Nathan nodded and stared at Ariel. "What?"

"We still going to the same one?" Ariel smiled and nodded. "So is it Duke or what?"

"Yup, I know you want to go there so bad, so Duke it is. I mean like I don't care where I get schooling, as long as I don't sit on my ass for the rest of my life doing nothing." Nathan nodded and kissed her on the lips.

"Haley wanted to go to Stratford. I'm glad you are willing to compromise for me." Ariel nodded and kissed him again.

"I love you and I want to be with you, so wherever you go, I go." Nathan smiled and kissed her on the lips. A book was slammed on the table, causing them both to look up. Haley was standing at their table glaring at them. "What?"

"Nathan, why are you with this tramp. She slept with Chris you know and they have a secret relationship going on, even ask him." Nathan rolled his eyes at Haley and stood up.

"Leave, I don't want you to come around here anymore. I do not love you." He grabbed his stuff and Ariel's hand and left the library. Ariel was so sick of Haley, she just wanted her to leave them alone. All of a sudden Ariel heard a loud bang and felt Nathan's hand drop from hers. There was another bang and she felt a shooting pain in her side. She turned to look at Nathan who had gone white. She felt woozy and then everything went black.

"Ariel, wake up hun. Please just wake up." Ariel slowly opened her eyes but shut them again in pain. She felt someone take her hand, so she opened her eyes again. Brooke was sitting there, tears running down her face. She smiled when she saw her eyes were open. "Hey mermaid, you're awake."

"What happened?" She asked hoarsely. She was still confused, the last thing she remembered was seeing Nathan's face.

"Honey, you and Nathan were shot. By Haley." Ariel looked at her wit fear in her eyes. "He's in a coma."

"What?" Ariel started to cry. She couldn't believe this happened. "Is he going to be okay. I need to see him."

"Ariel I don't think-" Ariel gave her a look and Brooke helped her into a wheel chair. Brooke pushed her down to ICU and into Nathan's room. Lucas and Deb were in there, sitting beside him. They looked up at Ariel and Lucas gave her a weak smile. Deb ran over to her and hugged her.

"Are you okay hun?" Ariel nodded and Brooke pushed her closer to the bed. Ariel grabbed Nathans hand and let the tears fall. She couldn't believe this was happening. Deb, Lucas and Brooke left so she could have some time alone with him.

"Hey you, you better wake up soon. I had a dream about us, we were at Duke and you were playing basketball and I was in the stands cheering you on. We were happy and no one was there to break us up. Then you asked me to marry you, which I of course accepted. So for my dream to come true you better wake up." Ariel watched Nathan breathing but he never woke up. There was movement behind her and she looked up. Keith was there and he put a hand on her shoulder. Ariel grabbed his hand and cried. Keith was like her second dad, he was always there for her. Keith held her while she cried.

"Ari?" Ariel looked up at Nathan, his eyes were still closed but he did say her name, which confused Ariel.

"Nate, wake up please." There was nothing, no more of him talking. She kissed his hand and let Keith roll her out. Lucas, Brooke, Jake, Peyton, Deb, Karen, Dan, Tim, Mouth, Skills and Bevin were all outside the room. She was bombarded with kisses and hugs. When they stopped she asked the question that she was really hoping was a yes. "Did they get Haley."

"Yeah they did. Luckily Mouth had seen her when she was about to shoot and called the cops. He even stopped her from running." She nodded at Brooke and grabbed Mouth's hand.

"Thanks." Mouth nodded and hugged her.

"Ariel!" She looked past Mouth and saw her parents. They grabbed her in a hug and cried with her. "Oh honey we were so scared when Karen called us."

"Mom its okay I'm fine. Believe me." Her mom nodded and hugged her tighter. "You're going to suffocate me." Her mom pulled back and smiled.

"How's Nathan?" Ariel frowned and shrugged.

"He was shot in the back, the doctor doesn't know what will happen with his basketball career. It's most likely over." Ariel was shocked. She looked at Dan who looked like he was going to cry. Ariel wheeled herself back into the room and went by his bed. "Nathan wake up, you're torturing me by not being with me right now." She leaned up and kissed him on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

2 Weeks later

Nathan still hadn't woke up yet but he was now talking while in the coma. Ariel was there everyday, she never went to school, her friends would bring her, her assignments. Today though she had to go because the principal wanted to talk to her. So now she was sitting in the office waiting for Mr. Delfena.

"Ariel, you can go in now." Ariel nodded and walked in to his office. He smiled and motioned for her to take a seat.

"Ariel, I wanted to see how you were doing since the accident." Ariel smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine, I'm just worried about Nathan." Mr. Delfena nodded and passed her two envelopes. They were for her and Nathan and were from Duke. Ariel opened hers and read it quickly. She had got in but what did that mean anymore. She looked up at Mr. Delfena and he gave her a sympathetic smile. "Can I go?"

"Yeah go ahead." Ariel grabbed her stuff and left the office, making her way to her car.

"ARIEL!" Ariel turned around and saw Brooke running towards her.

"Brooke, hey!" Brooke grabbed her into a hug. Ariel pulled away and gave her a smile.

"Hunny, how are you? I'm sorry I haven't been to the hospital for awhile but I'm busy trying to graduate." Brooke laughed and Ariel smiled. She had missed hanging out with Brooke. "So why are you here?"

"Mr. Delfena wanted to talk to me. I got accepted to Duke, Nathan got a letter to but I didn't open it. They aren't going to give him a scholarship now, you know that right! He's not going to be able to play anymore." Brooke gave her a sympathetic smile and hugged her. Ariel said goodbye to her and headed over to the hospital. She walked into Nathans room and had the shock of her life. He was sitting up, talking with the doctors. He was awake! He looked over at her but she saw the look in his eyes. The doctor had already told him about basketball. Ariel walked over to him and sat down with him, grabbing his hand. The doctor left and he looked at her, with sadness in his eyes.

"Hey, I'm glad you're awake." Nathan nodded and kissed her forehead. "Everything will be okay Nate."

"No it won't, I probably will never play basketball again and my chance to go to Duke is ruined." Ariel nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Nathan, isn't there something else you want to do besides playing basketball and don't say it's your life because if it's your whole life where does that leave me." Nathan shrugged his shoulders and looked at his hands.

"I was so damn good at basketball though." Ariel nodded and thought for a moment.

"At least you got to play basketball. Since I was a little girl all I ever wanted to do was be on the basketball team but you couldn't because girls are too fragile. So I never got to play, I had to watch from the sidelines all the time. So at least you got to experience it." Nathan looked up at her in shock.

"I never knew you wanted to play basketball."

"Yeah well what was the point of talking about it when I knew it was never going to even happen." Ariel looked down at her hands and sighed. "I know you are hurting but all I can say is that at least you didn't die. What would I have done if you did die."

"I know I should be thinking about the positives but it's hard and it's probably going to take some time for me to get over this." Ariel nodded and grabbed his hand.

"And I'll be there for you, always. Only if you want me to though." Nathan smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Of course I do." Ariel nodded and leaned into him. Both of them laying there watching the television. The door was opened, Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and Jake walked in. They all smiled when they saw that Nathan was awake. Brooke ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"OH Nathan thank god, I didn't think you were going to wake up." Nathan laughed at her and Brooke pulled away. The rest of them gave him a hug and sat down around him and Ariel.

"So Nate how you feeling?" Lucas asked with concern, knowing about the basketball thing.

"Like my life is over." Ariel gave him a disappointed look and got up.

"I'm getting coffee, anyone want any?" Peyton and Brooke nodded and went with her. She looked back at Nathan who was laying back with his eyes closed. She walked out of the room down to where the coffee machine was. She got her coffee and sat down on one of the couches, Peyton and Brooke following her.

"You okay?" Ariel looked at Brooke with tears in her eyes and shook her head. Brooke put an arm around her and Ariel leaned into her.

"I know that basketball is everything to him but shouldn't he be grateful that he didn't die and doesn't he care about me. I'm just tired and confused and upset." Peyton grabbed her head and Ariel looked at her.

"He loves you Ariel, he's just upset at the moment about the whole basketball thing. Eventually he will get over it but you just have to be patient with him, okay." Ariel nodded and hugged her two friends. Luke and Jake came around the corner and Luke cleared his throat causing the three girls to look up at him.

"Ummm... Ariel Nathan wants to see you." Ariel nodded and walked back to his room and sat down in the chair beside him. He grabbed her hand and she looked up at him. He gave her a small smile but she didn't return it.

"I'm sorry Ariel, I'm just really upset about everything you know. Ariel if you weren't in my life, I would wish that I was dead. I'm lucky to have you but I probably will be miserable about everything for awhile." Ariel nodded and climbed into the bed with him. He put an arm around her and snuggled her close. Ariel leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Everything will turn out right, I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

Graduation Day

"It's been a long, long year I must say. Everyone told me that cherish your last four years of high school because they will be your greatest. They were right because the past four years have been great. Sure there were fights, accidents, fires, divorces, and shootings but when you look at the time you spent with your friends, then every bad thing just melts away. I know that when I look back a few years down the road, I'll remember all the good things and the bad things that happened her and those are the things that have made me the strong person I am today. So whether you're a cheerleader, a jock, a Goth, a nerd, or a pretty girl just remember your friends and all the fun stuff you did while here at Tree Hill High. It's the beginning of the end everyone and I hope you all have a good ride." Everyone clapped and Ariel went and sat down in her spot and listened while they called out everyone's names.

"Brooke Davis" Ariel smiled as her friend collected her award.

"Jake Jelyski."

"Ariel Lennox." She looked out at her parents smiling faces. She looked for Nathan and smiled when she saw him cheering her on. She was sad that he couldn't be up there with them but he got his diploma at the beginning of the ceremony. She was glad he was happier than before, although he wasn't enjoying being in a chair, even though it was only for awhile.

"Peyton Sawyer."

"Lucas and Nathan Scott." Ariel was glad that they mentioned his name in the ceremony. Once throwing there hats they 5 made there way over to where Nathan was sitting. He pulled Ariel into his lap and gave her a kiss.

"So we're graduates from high school now it's on to College!" Brooke laughed at her boyfriend's excitement. Lucas grabbed her into a hug and kissed her.

"So, where is everyone going?" Peyton looked around at everyone.

"Me and Nate are going to Duke. They want Nathan as the assistant coach for the team out there." Peyton smiled and hugged Ariel and Nathan.

"Me and Jake are going to North Carolina School of Arts." Ariel smiled knowing how artsy the two of them were. She was happy for them. The four looked over at Brooke and Lucas waiting for their answer.

"We have decided with Pembroke." Everyone nodded and smiled but the realization hit them fast, they won't all be together when fall came. Brooke started to cry and Lucas hugged her. Peyton leaned into Jake and buried her face, obviously crying. Ariel didn't cry but she smiled.

"You guys, we won't be that far away from each other. I mean me and Nate are 1 ½ away from Brooke and Lucas and 2 from Peyton and Jake and Peyton and Jake are only 1 away from Brooke and Lucas. It'll work out fine, we are all too close to lose touch." The girls nodded and hugged Ariel. It was still sad that they wouldn't see each other everyday but they knew they would make it work.

3 months later

"Nathan Scott, where the hell are you?" Ariel was sitting in her dorm room trying to call her boyfriend. They had been in College for a month already and they both loved it. Ariel always go together on Friday nights with Peyton and Brooke, they would alternate which place they would go. It was still a bit hard though, Ariel missed her best friends.

ARIEL ARE YOU THERE? Ariel looked at the phone and realized that she had spaced out.

"Sorry babe, anyway when are you coming to pick me up? I want to see you!"

"Can't tonight, there's practice tonight." Nathan looked being the assistant coach, although he would rather be playing. He was out of the wheel chair but had to walk with a cane.

"Yeah okay, well I'm going to go and hang out with Marley and Cass. Phone me later." She hung up the phone and walked across the hall into her friend's dorm.

"Hey Ariel, are you hanging out with us again tonight? Where's Nathan been the past little while?" Ariel sighed and sat down on Marley's bed.

"Practice, Practice, Practice." The girls nodded and Cass threw a pillow at her. "HEY!"

"Come on, let's go have some fun and you can help me and Marley find some men." Ariel nodded and they left the dorm room. They walked to the lounge and noticed that there was a party there, so they decided to go. Ariel saw that there were a lot of cute guys there for Marley and Cass, even though most of them were probably jerks. Ariel grabbed a beer off the table and started to drink it. A guy made his way over to her.

"Hey, I'm Gary. What's your name?"

"Ariel, it's nice to meet you!" Gary shook her hand and Ariel watched as he checked her out. Ariel pulled her hand away and smiled. "So, what are you going for?"

"Medicine, I either want to be a surgeon or a gynecologist." Ariel gave him a weird look and he laughed. "I'm kidding, I want to be a surgeon. How about you?"

"Education, I want to be a kindergarten teacher." Gary smiled and nodded. "Is this your first year?"

"Nope my third, I'm guessing it's your first right?" Ariel nodded. "So that makes you what 18?"  
"Yup just turned 18 this summer, so are you like 21?" Gary nodded and passed her another beer after noticing she was done her other one.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Ariel nodded and Gary looks disappointed. "Does he go here?"

"Yup, he's the assistant coach for the basketball team." Gary nodded realizing who her boyfriend was.

"I play on the basketball team. Nathan Scott, wow, I heard about him being a wicked basketball player. Too bad about what happened to him." Ariel nodded and remembered that he said he was on the team.

"How come you aren't at practice tonight?" Gary gave her a confused look. "What?"

"There isn't practice tonight." Ariel felt like someone punched her in the stomach, Nathan had lied to her. "Are you okay?"

"I have to go." Ariel ran out of the building and stood on the steps outside. She got out her phone and dialed Nathan's number. After 3 rings he picked up.

Hey babe, I can't take right now.

"Too busy practicing, right?" Nathan heard the anger in her voice.

Hey what's wrong?

"You lied to me, there's no practice tonight. I talked to one of the basketball players."

Listen Ariel-

"No, I understand you don't want to be with me anymore, you obviously found someone new. So whatever, have a nice life." Ariel hung up her phone and went back into the party. Gary saw her and walked over to her, handing her another beer.

"You alright?" Ariel nodded and chugged her beer. Grabbing herself another one, she and Gary went and sat down on the couch with a few other guys. Their names were Chad, Tom, and Al and they all played on the basketball team. By 12:00am Ariel was very drunk and had lost Marley and Cass. She walked outside the dorm, not noticing that Gary was following her. She stumbled down the last step and Gary caught her.

"Tanks Gaaaaaaareeee, you are sooooooo sahweet!" Gary smiled at her slurred words and helped her to her feet. "I lost my fahrends."

"Do you want me to walk you to your dorm?" Ariel shook her head.

"I fine, I find Natey poo." Ariel walked down the path a little ways, stumbling all over. Gary was still following her but Ariel had no clue. She made it to his dorm and forgot that she didn't have a key. She saw someone on the steps and went to ask them to open the door for her. When she got closer she realized it was Nathan, Gary must have to because he grabbed her and kissed her.

"Get off!" She pushed him away but he just grabbed her again. Nathan made his way over to them and pulled Gary off her. He was about to punch him when Ariel grabbed his arm. "Natey poo I find you."

"Ariel, are you drunk?" Ariel giggled and nodded. "C'mon I'll take you home."

"NO! I just want to seeeeeee you. You're so pretty but you don't love me. You love some new whore. K I go bye Natey poo." She turned to walk away and fell over her feet. Nathan got her and lifted her up. He took her into his dorm and into his room. He laid her down on the bed. Her eyes were closed but he knew she was still half awake.

"Ariel, I'm not cheating on you." Ariel opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Then why did you blow me off?"

"I don't really know. I just thought that maybe you'd like to hang out with your friends and have some fun." Ariel sat up and grabbed his face.

"But I have fun with you. I like spending time with you. I love you." Nathan nodded and kissed her on the lips. Ariel looked at him and smiled. "Some guy kissed me tonight."

"Yes I know I watched." Ariel gave him a disgusted look and he laughed.

"He sucked, I only like your kisses. You're the only one for me Nathan Scott."

"And you're the only one for me Ariel Lennox." Ariel shook her head in disagreement.

"So not true because you were married before, remember!" Nathan nodded and looked at the ground.

"Truthfully, even when I was with Haley, you were always the one I wanted. I just never realized because I thought I was in love with her but really I was and still am in love with you." Ariel smiled and kissed his forehead. "Let me take you back to your room."

"Okay!" He helped her up and they walked down the hall towards Ariel's dorm. He opened the door for her and helped her put on some different clothes. Then he kissed her goodnight and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Btw I don't hate Haley, I actually like her and Nathan together, I just didn't like her when she left him to go on tour and kissed Chris and everything but thanks to everyone who reviewed.

"So he said he blew you off because he wanted you to hang out with your friends and have fun. Are you sure he's not hiding anything?" Ariel shrugged and continued to eat her salad.

"I'm not saying that he's cheating on you or anything because believe me I see the way he looks at you. I wish I had someone to look at me that way." Ariel smiled and stopped eating.

"I do think he's hiding something from me and I want to find out but what if he's not and then it looks like I don't trust him or something." Marley nodded. Ariel's cell started to ring and she answered it.

"Hello!"

Mermaid, hey how are you?

"Hey Brooke, I'm good and you?"

Good, anyway I heard about Nathan and I'm so happy for him.

"Wait, what?"

You know how he's not the coach anymore, he's a player on the team. Wait you didn't know!!

"Nope, I'll call you back." Ariel hung up the phone and dialed Nathan. He picked up after 4 rings.

Babe, hey

"When were you going to tell me?"

What?

"About playing basketball? Huh, when?"

Listen we need to talk in person, come and see me I'm in my room.

"Be right there." Ariel said goodbye to Marley and walked over to Nathan's dorm. He was sitting at his desk when she walked in. She sat down on his bed waiting for him to explain. He turned his chair around and faced her.

"So…"

"Two weeks ago I went to the doctor and asked him to check me out, see if everything was healed. He told me I was fine and that I could possibly play basketball but I would have to start off slow. So I went to the coach and told him and so he decided that he would train me for awhile until he thought I was ready to be put in the game. I was going to tell you when I knew for sure that I would be able to play." Ariel nodded and Nathan saw that she was still mad.

"Why couldn't you tell me? If you love me you'd be able to tell me this kind of stuff. I don't understand why you had to hide it from me."

"Because I didn't want you to worry. Are you okay with me doing this?" Ariel nodded and smiled. She walked over to him and sat in his lap.

"This is exciting, I mean you could be able to play again! I'm still mad at you though." Ariel gave him a fake glare and he laughed.

"Well I'm glad you're okay with it."

"Your dreams are my dreams." Nathan kissed her on the lips and then stared at her.

"I'm lucky to have you in my life, you know that." Ariel nodded and kissed him again.

Christmas Holidays

"I can't wait to see everyone, of course my parents won't be around, they're in Italy. We get to see Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Karen, Keith, your mom, and your dad and whoever else are in town. Aren't you excited?" Nathan laughed and nodded at his girlfriend. It was actually their first time going back to Tree Hill since they had gone to Duke. Ariel saw Peyton and Brooke almost every Friday but over the past month she hadn't seen or heard from either of them but that's because they were busy with midterms.

"Yeah I'm excited but I'm more excited about getting presents!!!" Ariel laughed at Nathan and shrieked when she saw the Tree Hill sign.

"We're here!!!" Nathan put a hand on her knee and she smiled at him. She realized that she was acting kind of like Brooke and laughed at herself. "I'm so acting like Brooke."

"Just a little." They both laughed and Ariel saw that they were at her house. Since her parents weren't home and there was more than enough room, she decided to have Christmas at her place. Ariel grabbed her bags and ran into her house and laid down on the couch. Nathan came in carrying everything else. He put it down and laid down on the couch with her. They laid there for awhile until the door was opened.

"HONEY I'M HOME!" Ariel jumped up and ran up to Brooke and hugged her, then she hugged Lucas.

"It's so good to see the both of you, it's been too long." Brooke nodded in agreement and jumped on Nathan who was still on the couch.

"Hey buddy!" She gave him a noogie and jumped off him. "So how's basketball?"

"I played my first game 2 weeks ago. It felt good to be back out there." Ariel smiled and sat in his lap. Lucas and Brooke sat on the love seat and the four of the spent the next few hours catching up. There was a knock on the door at about 6:30 and Ariel answered it.

"AHHH! Hey!" She grabbed Peyton and gave her a hug. Then she gave Jake a hug and led them into the house. There was another knock and Ariel went back. This time it was Keith, Karen, Deb and Dan. She hugged them all and led them in. Dan stopped her, wanting to talk to her.

"Ariel, I'm so glad that my son met you. You didn't try and suppress his dreams and I know that you make him happy. How is he?"

"He's good Dan, he's really good." Dan nodded and walked into the living room where everyone was.

"Ariel, who's going to get the tree?" Ariel smiled and pointed to all of the guys.

"They are!" The girls laughed and the guys groaned. Once the guys had all of the girls ideas of what they wanted in a tree, they left. Ariel went into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine and glasses. She walked back into the living room and they all cheered. Ariel poured them all a glass and they sat there drinking and talking.

"So, how was Nathan's game? We really wanted to come but the conditions were bad that night." Ariel looked at Deb and smiled.

"He did so good, you could just tell that he was supposed to be on the court." Deb grabbed Ariel's hand and smiled at her.

"I'm glad you're with my son, you're the right girl for him." Ariel smiled and hugged Deb.

"Me and Keith have decided that in a month or so, we are going to try and have a baby." The girls looked at Karen and started to shriek and hug her.

"What's going on?" They all looked up at the guys and started to laugh.

"Oh nothing, just girl talk." Again all the girls laughed at what Karen said. The guys just gave them a confused look and sat down. Dan had bought beer and gave all the guys one. "Girls let's move into the kitchen."

"Great idea Karen." They all got up and walked into the kitchen, brining the wine, and sat around the table.

"So Brooke are you and Lucas thinking about getting married or anything? I know you two are young but you two are so in love." Brooke thought about what to say.

"We've talked about it but I've decided that I want to have a career before I get married. Actually clothes over bros is going very good. Luke and I went down to New York and I showed my designs and clothes to different agencies and I one actually wants to put my clothes out there. Then I was thinking of just getting a loan and opening my own shop in New York and selling my clothes."

"So, you and Luke will be moving to New York?" Brooke looked at Karen and shook her head.

"Well I will be and whether he comes or not is his own decision." Karen nodded and grabbed Brooke's hand.

"Believe me he'd follow you everywhere. So Ariel, when's the wedding?"

"There's no wedding. I don't think there ever will be. Not because I don't love Nathan but I know he's still hurting from his last wedding." Ariel kind of frowned.

"I'm sure he'll come around." Ariel shrugged, wishing that maybe he would but she knew there was no chance. He had told her before that he was never going to get married again. "So how's school Ariel?"

"I think I might not become a teacher. I think I know what I want to do. Brooke we should go into business together and start up a small shop and sell your clothes. I mean I have the money to start it up and I could take a few business classes. That way we can both make the clothes." Brooke thought about it for awhile and smiled.

"I like that idea. We just have to run it by the men." Ariel nodded and looked in the living room, the boys were all watching the game. "It'd be in New York though, are you willing to move to New York."

"Umm.. yeah! I love New York. I think we should do it. That way we can have our own hours and everything." Brooke squealed in excitement and hugged her friend. "So we'll do it!"

"YEA!!! We have to tell Nucas." Peyton, Deb and Karen looked at the two with confusion when Brooke said 'Nucas.' Brooke saw their faces and laughed. "It's Nathan and Lucas's names together. Just like me and Lucas are Brucas, Ariel and Nathan are Nariel, Peyton and Jake are Jeyton, Karen and Keith are well I dunno and same with Deb and Dan, you got the same letters."

They all started to laugh when she said that and Brooke gave them all a glare.

"I love it." Brooke smiled and drank the rest of her wine. Karen smiled at Brooke, she loved that she was with her son. "Brooke, Lucas is lucky to have you."

"Thanks Karen. Keith is lucky to have you, just like Dan is lucky to have Deb, Jake is lucky to have Peyton, and Nathan is very lucky to have Ariel. If he was still with Haley, I bet he wouldn't be going to Duke." Everyone thought about it for a moment and nodded in agreement. Deb was about to say something but they guys walking into the kitchen interrupted her. Nathan walked over to Ariel and kissed the top of her head. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I love you." Ariel looked up at him and smiled.

"Awww you are just too sweet." He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips. She loved how he made her feel like he was the only girl in the room. A knock on the door interrupted them. Ariel jumped up and answered it, it was Marley and Cass.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" Ariel asked as she let them in.

"Both are parents went away for the holidays and we didn't have anywhere to go, so we came here." Ariel hugged them both and led them into the kitchen.

"Everyone these are my friends Marley and Cass from Duke. Girls this is Dan, Deb, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Keith and Karen. You already know Nathan." The girls waved at them and pulled Ariel into the living room.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us you had such a nice damn house." Ariel laughed at Marley and walked back into the kitchen.

"Not something I usually tell you people." Marley laughed and followed her and Cass into the living kitchen. By 10:00 everyone except Brooke, Nathan, Cass, and Marley had gone home. Cass and Marley were in their bedrooms sleeping, Brooke was in her room on the phone and Nathan and Ariel were in the living room talking.

"Brooke and I have decided to open a shop and sell her clothes, in New York." Nathan gave her a funny look and nodded. "But it won't be until I finish College."

"Okay, so that would mean you would live in New York, right?" Ariel nodded. "Well I was going to wait and tell everyone this on Christmas but anyway, I'll be playing in the last game and a scout from the L.A. Lakers is coming there to see me."

"That's great! You should have told me earlier." Ariel realized that if he got on the team he would move to L.A. "Oh, so you'd move to L.A."

"Yeah and I would think that you would come right?" Ariel shrugged her shoulders. "Ariel?"

"Nathan I really want to do this, open up a shop with Brooke. I just don't know Nathan. It's great though that they're coming to see you." Nathan nodded and frowned.

"Can't you open a shop in L.A.?" Ariel looked at him in surprise.

"I can't believe this. I went to Duke for you and I'm not saying you have to give up this chance but I just don't know if I will go with you. I have dreams too you know." Ariel stood up and walked into her bedroom, she threw out a pillow and a blanket and went to bed. Ariel didn't know that Brooke was listening at the top of the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas Eve

Nathan and Ariel were still not talking that much and everyone had noticed that something was wrong. They were all at Ariel's opening presents and it was Lucas's turn.

He opened his present and it was a basketball signed by some famous player, it was from Ariel.

"Thanks, this is awesome." Ariel gave him a hug and opened her present from Brooke. It was a note.

_Ariel, My Mermaid,_

_I talked with Lucas and he told me how he would love to move to L.A. and I was thinking we can open a shop there instead. Anyway keep looking in the box you're present's in there._

_Love Brookie_

Ariel looked up and Brooke and smiled. She looked deeper in the box and pulled out a shirt. There was a picture of her and Brooke on it from when they were 3. On the back it said: _Best Friends for Life, No Matter What. _Ariel jumped up and gave Brooke a hug.

"You heard us last night." Ariel whispered in her ear. Brooke nodded and Ariel kissed her cheek. "Thanks."

"No problem." Once all the presents were done, Ariel realized she never got one from Nathan, which kind of upset her. She turned to him but he didn't look at her.

"Nathan, I talked with Brooke and we're actually going to open a shop in L.A." Nathan looked at her and smiled. He stood up and everyone looked at him.

"In a month or so, a scout from the L.A. Lakers is coming to watch me play. There is a very good chance that I might get on the team. Also," he pulled a small box out his pocket and looked down at Ariel. "I have loved you since the moment I first met you and you threw mud at me. I want to be with you forever. Ariel, will you marry me?"

Ariel looked up at him in shock, she didn't know what to say. She stood up and smiled, tears running down her face.

"Of course." Nathan smiled and slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her on the lips. Ariel looked down at the ring, it was beautiful. There was a diamond in the middle of two sapphires, all princess cut. She leaned up and kissed him again, overjoyed.

4 years later  
"GO NATHAN WOOOO!!" Ariel was in the stands at one of the L.A. Lakers games. He had been playing for them for the past 3 ½ years and was loving every minute of it. Her and Brooke opened their shop and business was going great. Luke was a famous lawyer, handling cases of the stars. Brooke and Lucas had finally gotten engaged two years after her and Nathan did. Nathan and her still hadn't gotten married, they were waiting till Basketball season was over, which was in 3 days, then they were going to Tree Hill to get married. The wedding was already planned, Brooke had made her wedding dress, and Brooke and Peyton were the bridesmaids and those dresses were designed by Brooke as well. Her dress was strapless, that went all the way to the ground, the bodice was covered in gems, and it was bunched up a tiny bit on one side on the hip. The bridesmaid dresses were a light pink and were both strapless and down to the knees, there was a ribbon around the middle that was a darker pink. Ariel still couldn't believe she was getting married.

"Ariel come on the game's over." Ariel looked at Brooke and stood up. Following Brooke down to the change rooms. They waited for Nathan for about 10 minutes before he came out. He smiled when he saw Ariel and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Hey babe. C'mon let's get out of here before the guys start hitting on you again." Ariel laughed and grabbed his hand as the three of them walked to Nathan's car.

"So lovebirds guess what?" Ariel looked over at Brooke, confused. "Me and Lucas, well it won't be just the two of us anymore."

"OMG are you serious. How long?" Nathan looked between the two, obviously not knowing what they were talking about.

"2 months." Brooke looked at Nathan and laughed, realizing he didn't know what the two were talking about. "I'm pregnant."

"Wow, congratulations. You and Lucas will make great parents." Ariel hugged her friend, so excited about the new baby.

"You two are going to be the godparents, right?" Ariel nodded and tears started to fall from her eyes. "Aww don't cry mermaid."

"She's pregnant too." Ariel looked up at Nathan in surprise, wondering how he knew before she told him. "I saw the test in the garbage this morning."

"Are you okay with this." Nathan nodded and lifted her off the ground. "Good, which means Brooke, you and Lucas are going to be the godparents."

"AHHH this is exciting. We are going to be mommies together. Hopefully we have girls and they are best friends like us because it's not like if it's a boy and girl, they can't get married because they'll be cousins. I guess are kids are going to have to marry Peyton's, she better get pregnant soon." Ariel and Nathan laughed and jumped into the car and the three of them drove home.


	9. Chapter 9

10 Year Reunion

Nathan and Ariel Scott were sitting in the home of Ariel's parents, who were not home. Their children were sleeping in their rooms. They now had 2 children and she was 8 months pregnant with the third one. Ava Brooklyn Scott was now 4 and Lucia Belle Scott was now 2.

"Excited about tomorrow night?" Ariel looked up at Nathan and shrugged. She put a hand on her belly. "What's wrong?"

"It's just I have this bad feeling, I'm scared of leaving the kids at home. I know Karen and your mom will take good care of them but still, maybe it's being back here. I don't know but I think I'm going crazy." Nathan shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"Everything will be fine and you better take it easy tomorrow, that baby still has a month before it comes out." Ariel laughed and leaned up to kiss Nathan. "That's my boy in there."

"Our little basketball star but I swear if you treat him like your dad treated you, I'm kicking you out." Nathan laughed and nodded. "So what are we going to name him?"

"I like Nathan." Ariel glared at him and he laughed. "What do you like?"

"Umm the name that I really like is Thorne Bradley. What do you like?" Nathan thought about it for a while.

"I actually really like the name you like. Thorne Bradley Scott, it's got a nice ring to it." Ariel smiled. "So we got our name!"

"I'm glad you like it but seriously if you like something else you better voice it before this baby's born." Nathan nodded and kissed her on the lips.

"I can't believe that my cousin, Livia, is already 7 years old. Remember when she was born, she was so darn cute." Ariel nodded in agreement.

"Kids grow up fast, soon Ava and Lucia will be married." Nathan gave her a look and shook his head.

"No, they are never getting married" Ariel started to laugh. She leaned over and gave Nathan a kiss on the lips. There was a creak on the stairs and they both looked up. Ava was standing there with tears in her eyes. "Ava honey, come here." Ava ran over to them and sat beside Ariel and she put an arm around her.

"Mommy, I had a bad dream."

"Hey it's okay, it's only a dream." They all heard crying from upstairs and Nathan got up. Ariel smiled at him as he went to get Lucia. "Listen, do you want to sleep with mommy and daddy tonight."

"Yeah." Ariel hugged her daughter. Ava was a mommy's girl, while Lucia was a daddy's girl. "Mommy, what's his name?"

Ariel looked down at her belly and smiled. "Thorne Bradley Scott, do you like it?"

"Yeah I do. I can't wait till he's born." Nathan made his way down stairs carrying Lucia. He sat down on the couch and but Lucia on his lap. Ava got up and sat between Ariel and Nathan. "Lucia, our brother's name is Thorne Bradley Scott."

"Torn." Lucia said pointing to Ariel's baby. Ariel smiled and Nathan who kissed her on the lips. Lucia leaned over and kissed her mom's belly, Ava doing the same. "Baby!"

"Yea honey baby, he's coming soon too." Lucia clapped her hands and looked up at her dad. She grabbed his face and kissed his nose. Nathan laughed at her and Lucia smiled and did the same thing to Ariel and then Ava.

"Mommy, are Grandma and Aunty Karen and Livia babysitting us tomorrow?"

"Yes Ava and we better get to bed. Us girls are going to go and help decorate the gym tomorrow while Daddy goes and plays basketball with his little friends." Nathan laughed at her and stood up, picking both of the girls up. He grabbed Ariel's hands and helped her up and they walked to their room.

"Ariel, hurry up." Ariel glared at her best friend Brooke as she made her way over to her. She was holding Ava's hand and carrying a box of decorations. Ava ran over to Brooke's little girl, Lola May. The girls were only 3 days apart and were best of friends, just like Ariel and Brooke planned. Brooke also had a little boy, Darien Craig, who was 2.

"Where's Darien?"

"With Lucas playing basketball, so decide on a name yet?" Ariel nodded and Brooke squealed with excitement.

"Thorne Bradley Scott. You like?" Brooke nodded and looked around confused.

"Where's Lucia."

"With Nathan of course, you know if the next baby wasn't a boy it wouldn't matter because Lucia's his little boy." Brooke nodded and smiled. She grabbed her friend's hand.

"Lucas and I are going to have another baby, I'm 3 months pregnant."

"Really that's great I'm so happy for you!" Ariel hugged her friend and noticed something behind Brooke. "Peyton!"

"Hey girlies." Peyton said as she was walked over to them, carrying her two year old daughter Jenny Paige. Ariel hugged her friend and took Jenny while her and Brooke hugged.

"So how's the newest baby coming along?" Ariel asked as she patted Peyton's small bump.

"Hoping that the next 4 months go by very fast and yours?" Peyton asked putting both hands on Ariel's bulging stomach.

"Well Thorne Bradley is the name we picked and he's very feisty believe me. So do you know the sex of the baby yet?" Peyton nodded and the girls waited for her to tell them.

"It's a girl and we already picked the name. River Sawyer Jelyski, we liked the name for a boy but when we found out it was a girl we still liked it. So Brooke, Lucas told me you're pregnant also." Brooke nodded and held her stomach. The girls smiled and continued decorating while catching up.


	10. Chapter 10

Ariel and Nathan's house

Peyton, Jake, Brooke, Lucas, Ariel and Nathan were all in the living room talking while the kids played on the floor in front of them.

"Lola, I don't want to play dress up, I want to play Barbie's."

"You're so bossy Ava, we always do what you want to do."

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

Brooke and Ariel watched the girls and started to laugh, remembering how they were the same way when they were that age. The two girls looked up at their moms confused.

"You two come here." The girls nodded and Brooke and Ariel put their daughters on their knees. "I'm going to tell you a story about me and Ariel, when we were your age."

"Okay mommy!" The two girls smiled and were excited to hear about how their moms were.

"Well, we were both 4 years old and Ariel had just come over. She wanted to play outside, for some strange reason, and I wanted to play with my mom's makeup. So we ended up getting into a fight and not talking for about a week, no matter how hard our mom's tried to make us talk, we wouldn't. So one day Ariel came over again and played outside, I watched from inside. She fell and I saw that she was crying, so I ran over to her. Her knee was all scraped up and it was bleeding, so I got her a band aid and kissed her leg better. It didn't matter anymore that we were mad at each other because we both cared for one another, just like the two of you. So try not fight okay, why don't you take turns playing what the other wants or try and come up with something you both like to play." The girls nodded and smiled at each other, they jumped down from their mom's knees and ran off, holding hands.

"I totally remember that, you wouldn't let me out of your site for a week because you thought I was going to die." Brooke nodded and laughed. "You're a great friend Brooke and I love you for it."

"You too Ariel." The two girls started to cry and hugged each other. Everyone started laughing at them and they gave them glares. "I guess we should get ready for the reunion."

"Sounds like so much fun!" Ariel said sarcastically and Brooke gave her a little shove. "So Karen and Deb are watching all the kids' right?"

"Yeah all 5 of them, they are going to have so much fun." Everyone started laughing and the girls left to get ready. An hour later, they were all ready for the reunion.

"Lucia likes to sleep with Nathan's shirt, I don't know why but it's the only way to get her to sleep and Ava will probably wake up three times in the night and when you give Lucia a bath make sure Ava's with her or she'll freak out." Karen and Deb nodded and laughed at the worry on Ariel's face.

"We got it, don't worry." Ariel nodded at Deb and gave her a hug, then she gave Karen one.

"Oh, Lola and Ava will probably share the same bed, just make sure they are actually sleeping and Darien likes it when you tell him a story about Lucas before he goes to bed." Deb and Karen nodded, still laughing at the two girls.

"Jenny's pretty good when she goes to bed but her favorite books in her bag, she likes to hear that story before she goes to bed." Karen and Deb nodded and pushed them out the door.

"Have fun!" Karen said before closing the door. The three girls looked at each other and smiled. They walked over to their husbands and left for the reunion. When they got there pretty much everyone was there.

"Ugh there's the slut Rachel." Ariel gave Brooke a shocked look but all she did was shrug. They found a table and Rachel walked over to them.

"Hey guys, wow Ariel, you look good for being pregnant." Ariel looked down at her stomach and smiled. "I hear its baby number three."

"Yeah it's our little boy." Rachel smiled and went to talk to everyone else. For the rest of the night everyone came up to them and talked, Brooke and Peyton danced a bit, Nathan, Lucas and Jake caught up with old team mates, and Ariel sat at the table watching everyone.

"So, how's the life I should have had." The voice sent a shiver down Ariel's back. She turned around and saw Haley. "That's right, I got out of jail for good behavior."

"What do you want Haley?"

"Easy, Nathan." She leaned over to her and stuck a knife into her belly and pulled it out again. Ariel looked up at her with pain in her eyes. Haley kissed her forehead and walked away. Ariel tried to get up but she couldn't, she looked over at Nathan. He looked over at her and smiled but it faded away when he saw she was in pain. He ran over to her and saw the blood coming through her shirt. He didn't have time to ask so he picked her up and ran outside, everyone following him. He put her in the car and drove to the hospital.

"It's going to be okay Ari, I promise." Ariel tried to keep her eyes open but they were too heavy, soon everything went black.

"Nathan!" Nathan turned around and saw Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake. "How is she?"

"She's sleeping now. They had to do an emergency c-section. The baby will be fine but they don't know about her." He slumped to the ground, tears falling from his eyes. Brooke and Peyton sat beside him and cried with him.

"I'm going to go and call home and tell them what happened." Lucas walked off and Jake followed him, saying something about getting something to eat.

"Nathan honey, everything will be fine. How about we go and see your baby boy." Nathan nodded and stood up. "Peyton, maybe you should stay with Ariel just in case."

"Yeah." Peyton walked into the room and Nathan and Brooke walked down to the nursery. Nathan pointed to which one he was. Brooke smiled at the baby, who she noticed had Nathan's eyes.

"He's beautiful." Nathan nodded and stared at the baby. "Do you know who did this?"

"Haley, Ariel told me on the way to the hospital. I phoned the cops and told them. They're out looking for her." Brooke nodded and put an arm around Nathan.

"Brooke, Nathan." They both turned around and saw Jake running towards them. "There was no answer at the house so Lucas went to check it out, Nathan man, the girls are gone."

"WHAT!" Nathan ran down the hall and into the parking lot, he jumped in his car and drove home. The cops were there when he pulled up. Lucas saw him and ran over to him.

"Deb and Karen were knocked unconscious when I got here, Lucia and Ava aren't here. The cops are out looking for them." Nathan punched the wall in frustration. His phone started to ring and he answered it.

"Hello."

Meet me at the apartment. Nathan knew it was Haley, he jumped in the car again and drove to the apartment. He saw Haley by the pool, with Ava and Lucia. He walked over to them and the girls ran to him.

"Daddy, this girl took us away." Nathan walked over to Haley who smiled at him. She reached out to Lucia who cowered away.

"Come to mommy honey." Nathan glared at Haley and put Ava down, he hid behind her dad.

"You are not there mother." He put Lucia down and Ava grabbed her hand. Then he grabbed Haley and got out his phone. He dialed the cop's number.

"I got her, we are at the apartments." He hung up and Haley looked mad. She pulled out a knife and was going to stab him but he grabbed her other arm just in time. "Girls go and sit on those chairs."

The girls did what their father told them to. Haley struggled to get free but he held on to her tight.

"What the hell is the matter with you Haley, first you stab my wife and then you steal my children. Get it through your head I don't want you. I love Ariel and I love the life that we have together. Just leave us alone already." Haley gave him a little smirk.

"You're lying to yourself. You want me Nathan." Nathan laughed and shook his head. The cops had gotten there and arrested Haley. Nathan ran over to his girls and picked them up.

"Are you okay?" The girls nodded and he hugged them. "Let's go see your new brother."

"BABY!" Nathan laughed at Lucia and nodded. They were in Ariel's room, who was still asleep, Nathan was holding the baby and Lucia was on his lap. Ava was standing beside them stroking the baby's face.

"Is it still Thorne Bradley?" Nathan looked down at the baby. "He doesn't look like a Thorne."

"You're right, what about Davis?" Ava looked down and nodded.

"He looks like a Davis." Nathan nodded in agreement.

"So Davis Bradley Scott, you like it?" Ava nodded and so did Lucia.

"I like it too." The three of them looked up and saw that Ariel was awake. Lucia and Ava both climbed on the bed and hugged their mother. Nathan stood up and handed the baby to her. Ariel smiled at the little boy in her hands. "He's beautiful and he's got a great name too. Why Brooke's last name?"

"Because the two of you are best friends and it suits him." Ariel nodded, Nathan leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "She's gone for good now, so don't worry."

"Thank god." Ariel looked up and saw Brooke and smiled. "How's baby Thorne?"

"Actually it's baby Davis." Brooke looked shocked and smiled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Thanks guys." She reached over and hugged Nathan and then hugged Ariel. Lucas, Lola and Darien walked in, followed by Peyton, Jake and Jenny. Davis was passed around, Brooke cried, so did Peyton. Ariel looked at her friends and realized how much she loved her life.


	11. Chapter 11

3 years later

Ariel Scott made her way down the stairs at her L.A. home. Nathan had just gotten home and was in the shower. She picked up the mail on the table and riffled through it and stopped when she came to a letter from Peyton. She quickly opened it and pulled out a two page letter and pictures.

_Dear Ariel and family,_

_Hey chickie poo, how are you? Well it's going good out here in Tree Hill. Jake's still the music teacher at Tree Hill High and my art gallery's going great. How's yours and Brooke's shop? I bet it's going great. Saw Nathan on the T.V. last night, man he looks pretty good for a 31 year old. Hehe, how's the baby's. Did you cry when Lucia went off to kindergarten because I sure cried when Jenny went. She wouldn't even let me walk her into the school. Anyway River's three now, she's so big and she has curly blonde hair like me. Jenny's is straight and more of a dirty blonde. How's Ava, she's in Grade 2 know, wow, here and Lola's still friends? They are just like you and Brooke. Lola is an exact replica of Brooke and Ava is of you, except she has blue eyes. At least Lucia has you're eyes, other wise all your kids would have blue eyes. How's Davis? I bet he's just like Nathan. Does he have blonde hair or brown hair? Lucia going to be so pretty with her dark brown hair and bright green eyes, all the boys will be after her. Nathan's probably going to have a heart attack when she turns 16. Same with when Ava get's older. How are Brooke's babies? Darien's in school now too I guess, right? How about little Maria Lynn, who does she look like? She's two now right? I just realized something we are going to have to set Darien and Jenny up and Davis and River up. When they get older that is. Well honey, write me back, I'd love to hear from you._

_Love Peyton and Family_

Ariel smiled as she finished reading the letter. She picked up the pictures and looked at them. It was of Peyton, Jake, Jenny, and River. Ariel could not believe how big they had grown. She picked up a piece of paper and a pen and started writing.

_Dear Peyton and Family_

_It's going good out here, the shops going very good and Nathan's career is going good. Ava loves grade two, she loves more like me everyday. Her blonde hair is pretty long, halfway down her back. She has the most beautiful blue eyes Peyt, those boys are going to be going crazy after her. Lucia, her hair is dark brown and so curly, like Debs. I am glad she has my eyes, she is going to be a looker for sure and Brooke has already gotten the two girls hooked on makeup and clothes. Nathan will be having a heart attack for sure, believe me. Davis looks exactly like Nathan but he's got dirty blonde hair. He's going to be a heartbreaker. Jenny and River look beautiful, those pictures you sent are so cute. Lola does look like Brooke a lot but when she smiles, it's totally Lucas. Darien has Brookes eyes and nose, god he's a cutie and his hair's brown like Brookes. Maria has blonde hair, blue eyes and is the perfect mixture of both Lucas and Brooke. She's a little diva, it's so cute. I actually did cry when Lucia went off to kindergarten but not as much as Nathan. He like bawled it was so funny and it made Lucia cry so they kind of sat in the car hugging each other and crying. But it's all fine now, Lucia loves school but her and her daddy always go and play basketball. Nathan always takes Davis to practice with him, he loves the game too. The playoffs are next month, I'll send some tickets and also some plane tickets. I really want you guys to come and it's during spring break, so the kids and Jake won't be in school. We will definitely have to set up Davis and River but he's already got a little girlfriend in daycare, it's so cute. Well I should header but spring break you guys should come. _

_Love Ariel and family._

Ariel put in the pictures that the family just got down and sealed the envelope and walked over to the mailbox and stuck in the letters. She turned around and Nathan and the kids had followed her outside.

"Mom let's play tag." Ariel thought about it for a moment and nodded, Ava ran over to her and tagged her. "Your it!"

Ava took of running as did Lucia and Nathan holding Davis. She reached Lucia first and picked her up and started tickling her.

"HAHAHAHA mommy stop. C'mon let's go get them." She put Lucia down and they ran after the rest of them. After awhile Ariel laid down on the grass, Nathan beside her. The kids stopped playing and laid down with them. Ariel looked at them and smiled, she looked at Nathan and kissed him on the lips. Nathan smiled at her and looked down at their kids.

"We're pretty lucky you know, we got some very good kids and I mean you got the perfect husband." Ariel laughed and Nathan pretended to be hurt. "I love you Ariel Scott."

"I love you too Nathan Scott."

"I love you mommy and daddy." They looked down and smiled at Ava.

"And we love you, and Lucia and Davis." Ariel gave them all kisses and so did Nathan. Ariel never realized how great her life was and how she would have not changed anything, even getting shot and stabbed. This was the best life she could have ever hoped for.

The End


End file.
